Born To Race
by Typhoon73
Summary: Jane Rizzoli likes a lot of thing. Her family, loud heavy metal music... And the play with fire.
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm spring day in Boston and the birds sang their songs.  
>A lanky brunette came into the car workshop and inhaled the heavy air. Her curly hair was bound in a ponytail and the arms of her grey work overall were wrapped around her slim waist. Weren't she a woman she would be the typical Italian stereotype. Tall, muscular, tanned, vain and macho. That she only wore an white tank top supported that kind of rumor of the Italian. And yet something was different about the young woman. Her chocolate brown eyes were warm and soft. And at the same time hard as stone.<br>A young black man, almost dressed like her, came to her with two cups of coffee and looked with his light brown eyes at her. "Morning, Jane."  
>Jane Rizzoli took one cup and sipped the coffee. She moaned as the brown liquid touched her tongue for the first time. "God, that was necessary. Thank you, Frost."<br>Frost smirked and looked at Jane's baby. An dark green Toyota Eclipse that she had tuned all by herself, down to the smallest detail. "Cavanaugh gave his okay."  
>Jane sipped her coffee and frowned. "For which date?"<br>"Any date you want", Frost replied.  
>Jane nodded and glanced at her green monster, that looked rather innocent, and that she lovingly called The Cheeky Devil. Frost had made fun of her and asked if she was the kind of women (actually man) who had to name her car.<br>But Jane had shaken her head and told him that she knew the car better than herself, and that she knew that the car was a fighter with skullduggery. And moreso, she'd rather put her life in its hands then into some of her colleagues. With that Frost's jokes had stopped.  
>Jane sighed deeply. "He's not ready."<br>Frost looked confused at her. "Who?"  
>Jane rolled her eyes. "The devil."<br>Frost chuckled and sipped his coffee. "You have to stop talking about your car like its your lover."  
>"At least he is faithful.", Jane replied.<br>Frost snorted amused. "He is a car. Nothing but wires and cables. I'm starting to fear that you'll think that there is a Transformer in there somewhere."  
>Jane smirked. "No, I won't. But he has feelings. And he knows when it's not me who wants to start him."<br>"No, it doesn't.", Frost laughed.  
>Jane raised her eyebrows. "Wanna bet fifty bucks?"<br>Frost narrowed his eyes. "I double it."  
>Jane grabbed the keys from a board and threw them toward him. "Show me what you got."<br>Frost caught the keys and walked to the lifeless car. He sat down behind the steering wheel and put the key in the ignition. He turned the item and the car crackled. Frost drew his eyebrows and tried to start the engine again. With the same result. "Damnit.", he muttered.  
>Jane sipped her coffee and started to chuckle after a lot of misfires.<br>Frost slumped his shoulders and looked at her. "What's the secret?"  
>Jane grinned. "It's all about love and trust."<br>Frost raised his eyebrows. "Yeah? Prove it."  
>Jane put her cup away and walked to her car. She changed places with the young man and ran her hands along the steering wheel. She loved the feeling of the leather on the wheel that she had covered it with. She put the hand on the key and turned it. The engine started with a loud roar and Jane smiled as Frost's jaw dropped to the floor. "Love and trust, Frost."<br>"That sounds very impressive.", a female voice suddenly said.  
>Jane stopped the engine and climbed out of the car. "I'm sorry. We were talking about my car."<br>"Me too.", said the customer.  
>Jane turned around and raised her eyebrows as she met unforgettable hazel eyes which belonged to an absolutely beautiful blonde woman. "I ... uh ... How can I help you?"<br>The woman smiled broadly. "My car."  
>Jane still stared into the woman's eyes. "Yeah.". As she was brought back to the reality Jane blinked and looked to the silver car. "Right.", she yelled and the goddess winced. "Your car. You have problems with it?"<br>Frost rolled his eyes and stifled a laugh.  
>The blonde looked with large eyes and nodded with a large smile. "Yes, that's why I am here. Someone I spoke to said I should go here and ask for a Jane Rizzoli. Said she was the best."<br>Jane furrowed confused her eyebrows. "You are looking for me?"  
>"Only if you are Jane.", the woman replied with a smile.<br>Jane drew her eyebrows together and waved. "Nah, I only like to pretend that I am Jane. It is such a amazing name."  
>"Actually it is. It means gracious or merciful.", the woman said.<br>Jane smirked at Frost. "Hear that, Frost? Gracious or merciful", she looked at the blonde. "What's the problem?"  
>The blonde looked at her confused. "Excuse me?"<br>Jane frowned and pointed at an object behind the customer. "Your car. What's the problem?"  
>The woman looked at the vehicle and laughed shortly. "Oh. Uh ... the oil indicator blinked. But I refilled the oil two weeks ago."<br>Jane raised her eyebrows and looked at Frost. "You refilled it?"  
>Frost grinned and closed his eyes.<br>The woman looked at her, offended. "Listen, I know how the oil letin looks like. I didn't made a mistake."  
>Jane saw the serious and hurt face and regretted the statement immediately. She cleared her throat and looked at Frost. "Alright, let's push the car in."<br>Frost rolled his eyes. "You mean that I'll be pushing the car in. Is it clear to you that slavery was abolished?"  
>Jane rolled her eyes. "Stop being so girly."<br>Frost started to push the woman's car and looked at her. "Stop being so bossy."  
>After Jane had done a surface check on the car she rolled on a mobile board underneath it. She checked the car from the underside and frowned. "So you know what my name is. What is yours, stranger."<br>The blonde woman frowned. "My name."  
>Jane rolled back a little to look at her. "No, I meant ny nameless slave who is whining about his manicured hands. Yes, you."<br>The blonde looked at Frost and smiled. "It is an odd profession for a man like him."  
>Jane checked a joint and pressed her lips together. "Because he is black?", she croaked.<br>The woman rolled her eyes. "Because he takes care of his appearance. He is very clean for a man who works in a place like this."  
>Jane grunted shortly. "He is in mechatronics. I am a mechanic."<br>The woman leaned with her hip against the car. "What is the difference?"  
>Jane looked at the legs and followed them until she couldn't anymore. She raised her eyebrows and tilted her head as she licked her lips. "Frost ensures that the brain of the car works."<br>The woman shifted her weight a little. "And what are you doing?"  
>Jane slid out from underneath the car and stood up close to the woman. "I make sure that the heart is working properly.", she looked into the woman's eyes and smiled as she wiped her hands in her towel. "But you knew that already. What I still don't know is your name."<br>The woman held her piercing gaze and smiled. "What was the cause of problem?"  
>Jane smirked. "If I tell you ... do I get your name?"<br>The blonde shrugged. "Maybe."  
>Jane raised her eyebrows. "A loose oil line?"<br>"Is that an answer or a question?"  
>Jane still stood the gaze. "An answer if I get to know your name."<br>The woman smirked. "Maura. Maura Isles."  
>Jane smiled broadly. "Hello, Maura."<br>Maura smiled mischievously. "How much do I owe you?"  
>Jane shrugged and grinned. "A coffee and breakfast."<br>Maura opened the driver's door and winked at Jane. "Deal."  
>Frost waited until the blonde drove away and punched Jane's arm. "What the hell was that?"<br>Jane looked after the beautiful stranger. "That, my friend, was incredibly hot."


	2. Chapter 2

Jane entered her mother's house and took a deep breath. "Hey, Ma." "Janie, it that you?", came the voice of Angela Rizzoli from the kitchen. Jane stopped in her tracks and drew her eyebrows together. Every time Angela asked the same question. And every time the answer was. "Do you have another daughter we don't know about?" Jane smiled in satisfaction as she heard Angela whispering something. She walked into the living room and smiled broadly as she saw her two younger brothers Frankie and Tommy. "Hey, guys." Tommy raised his hand and stared at the TV. "Hey, Jane." Frankie turned his head to her and frowned. "I sent a really hot girl to you in the garage." Jane grabbed the bowl with chips from Tommy's hands and, grinning, shoved a chip into her mouth. "I know. Her name is Maura." Frankie raised an eyebrow. "Did you check out her car or just the woman herself?" Jane opened her mouth to answer the question. "Jane, I made your ...", Angela said as she came out of the kitchen. Her eyes widened into saucers when she saw her daughter. "For heaven's sake, Jane. Look at you.", she almost yelled. Jane winced and looked down at herself. She was still wearing her oil-stained overalls. She smirked and spread her arms as she walked toward her mother. "I need a good hug." Angela backed away and laughed. "Come on, Ma. Just one hug. Since when do you shy away from a hug?" "Since you are covered in oil.", Angela chuckled. "You could have chosen any profession. But you chose to be a mechanic." Jane dropped her arms and rolled her shoulders. "Really, Ma? Even with that you are not happy? Even when I went to the police academy you complained. And now I work in a garage and it's still not good enough." "You could have looked for an a little more… feminine profession.", Angela replied and Tommy choked on his water. "Ma.", Frankie sighed. Jane raised her eyebrows. "A little more feminine profession? What, for example ?" Angela shrugged. "As an assistant, for example." Frankie groaned, annoyed. "Okay, Ma, stop it." Jane raised her hand and drew her eyebrows together. "No, Frankie, let her. Ma can speak her mind. It doesn't mean that I share her opinion." Angela huffed and crossed her arms. After dinner, Jane sat on the porch and sipped her beer. Frankie sat silently beside her and rolled his own beer between his hands. Jane looked at her bottle and drew her eyebrows together. "Just say it." Frankie looked at her. "Say what?" Jane emptied the bottle and sighed. "Whatever you have to say." Frankie handed her a new bottle and raised his eyebrows. "You can't play this charade forever, Jane. Ma will find it out and then she will be disappointed. And you also can't feel comfortable." Jane sipped the new beer and pursed her lips. "I do what needs to be done, Frankie. If Ma finds out that I'd never left the police then ..." "Then what, Jane?", Frankie wanted to know. "You're playing fire, what you're doing." "It's my job, Frankie.", Jane hissed and looked over her shoulder to make sure that they were still alone. "Your job?", Frankie hissed back. "It's your job to attend illegal street races and risk your life?" "You risk your life every day too, don't you?", Jane growled. "Yeah, but if something happens to me they don't have to cut me out of a lump of metal.", Frankie said, and with that he stood up. Jane looked after him and sighed. She knew that he was right. Eventually she would have to explain a lot of things. But not this night, not any time soon. She closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead with a groan. xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx The next morning, Jane sat in her old Ford and gathered her belongings. She had an hell of a night. She hadn't slept because of all the thoughts in her head. She sighed and got out of the car. Jane stopped when she spotted the woman from the previous day. She locked the car and walked toward Maura. "Good morning.", she said with an hint of a smile. Maura smiled back and didn't hide her pleasure. "Good morning." Jane frowned and looked at the silver car. "Car giving you trouble again?" Maura looked at her car too and back at Jane. "Oh no, it works perfectly fine.", she held up a brown paper bag. "I came by to pay my bill." Jane stared confused at the bag. "Did you rob your piggy bank?" "No.", Maura chuckled amused. "I brought you breakfast." Jane pushed a key into the lock of the door to the garage and raised her eyebrows. "Unfortunately I only eat in company." "Oddly enough, I imagined something like that and brought breakfast for me too." Jane smirked and unlocked the door. "Nice.", she opened it. "Please, after you." Maura smiled and entered the garage, looking around. "Do you and your friend own the garage?" Jane placed a stack of files on a counter and frowned. "Uh ... no. The owner is an old friend of Frost and me. He hired me when he heard I needed a job." It wasn't a lie. According the deed of ownership Vince Korsak was the owner of the pseudo garage. Jane just hadn't mentioned that all three of them were Detectives of the Boston police. Maura leaned with her hip against the counter. "Are you and Frost the only ones who work here?" Jane looked at the blonde and let her eyes roam over Maura's body. "Yeah. As I already said I am the mechanic and Frost is in mechatronics." Maura smirked as she saw Jane's gaze and licked her lips. "How does a woman get the idea to become a mechanic?" Jane shrugged off her brown leather jacket and hung it over her arm. "I grew up with two brothers.", she chuckled when she saw Maura's confused face. "I always liked to pull things apart and to screw them together again. That's why I became a mechanic. ", she sighed and clapped her hands briefly. "Enough about me. What do you do for a living?" Maura took a deep breath. "I am a doctor." "A doctor?", Jane said surprised. "Let me guess. Pediatric ... Neurology?" Maura made a face and shook her head. "I'm not that kind of doctor." Jane took the paper bag and furrowed her eyebrows. "No? What kind of doctor are you?" Maura hesitated for a moment. "I am a pathologist." Jane opened the bag and looked surprised at the blonde. "Really?" Maura was expecting a different reaction. "You don't seem to be repelled." She said, surprised. Jane frowned deeply. "Why should I be repelled by your work?" Maura just shrugged. "Because I work with and am surrounded by the death." "It is a job that needs to be done.", Jane replied and held up a bundle that was wrapped in paper and wrinkled her nose. " I am more repelled by the smell of this breakfast burrito. I hope this is for you." Maura laughed and took the food from the Italian. "It actually is. I thought you might be more the scrambled eggs and bacon type." Jane smirked again and opened the bag one more time. Suddenly she frowned. "No." Maura stopped unwrapping her burrito. "What's wrong?" "No.", Jane said again and grabbed Maura's food. "Hey!", Maura said surprised. Jane shook her head. "No, no, no. I said you could pay me with breakfast." "But that's breakfast.", Maura stated confused. Jane drew her eyebrows together. "I see no coffee. No coffee, no breakfast." "Don't you have a coffee maker?", Maura chuckled. Jane looked at her, then, shrugging, answered. "We do."

The two women at their breakfast and drank their coffee together in the break room. Maura looked at the Italian and were mesmerized by Jane's facial structure. "As much coffee as you drink, I could assume that you're a cop." Jane washed the food in her mouth down with coffee and frowned. "And what makes you so presumptuous?" Maura shrugged and sipped her coffee. "I work every day with cops at the BPD." Jane choked on her coffee and coughed hard. Maura immediately patted her back. "Jane, are you alright?" Jane nodded coughing. "Yeah, just went down the wrong way. I've never seen you in headquarters." "Why would you have seen me there?", Maura wanted to know. "Are you an permanent guest at the BPD?" Jane tensed and her eyes grew wide. "Um ... yes and no. My brother Frankie works in the BPD. So why haven't I seen you there before?" Maura seemed to be satisfied by the answer. "I am the new Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts." "So McAllister finally retired.", Jane said and briefly closed her eyes at her second mistake. "You knew him?" "Only by hearsay." Maura briefly raised her eyebrows and decided to change the topic. "I really like your Toyota Eclipse. I was surprised that you showed up with an old Ford." Jane leaned back in her chair. "I rarely drive my Toyota. It is an real gas-guzzler." "To me the car sounded like you've made it to an gas-guzzler.", Maura said and smiled. Jane narrowed her eyes. "Maybe." "Legally?" Jane looked at Maura and scrutinized her with a small smile. "Would you drop a dime on me if I confess that it was borderline sometimes?" "Only if you won't tell that sometimes I like nerds.", Maura replied. Jane grinned and her eyes dropped to Maura's lips. She was about to say something when the clock on the wall catched her eye. She jumped up to her feet. "Crap, I have to get changed." Msura stood in front of Jane after she had changed into her work clothes and smiled. "I don't know what I like more. You in your normal clothes or you in your work suit." Jane smiled mischievously. "And we're back in flirt mode." "I'm not sure if we ever left it.", Maura replied. Jane chuckled and shrugged. "When we meet again we could take a spin in the Toyota." "I would really like that.", Maura said when she handed Jane her calling card. "It's my number of my cell phone and my office. Call me." "You bet I will.", Jane said as she watched Maura leave. Frost greeted the blonde as she passed him and looked at Jane. "She paid her bill? How did it go?" Jane groaned in frustration. "Awful." "Why?" "I almost blew our cover after Maura told me that she works as a pathologist for the BPD." "But you didn't, did you?" "No.". Jane replied and rubbed her face with both hands. "But Frost ... she is the new Chief Medical Examiner." Frost's jaw dropped to the ground. "You're kidding me." Jane exhaled sharply. "Do I look like I'm kidding?" "Bloody hell.", Frost whispered, eyes wide.


	3. Chapter 3

Maura stood in the Café of the BPD and thanked the friendly woman behind the counter for the tea. She lifted the cup to her lips and frowned when a young man walked with a sigh to the woman. He seemed strangely familiar to her but Maura couldn't where she knew him from.  
>"Hey, Ma.", he sighed.<br>The woman started to beam. "Frankie, I thought you had the day off."  
>Frankie pressed his lips together and nodded. "I thought so too."<br>Maura placed the cup on the counter. Frankie. Now she knew why he was so familiar to her. "You advised me yesterday that car repair shop, didn't you?"  
>Frankie looked confused at her. "Uh ... probably."<br>Maura beamed and held out her hand. "It is so nice to meet you again."  
>Frankie shook her hand, clearly still confused. "It's my pleasure too. Frankie Rizzoli."<br>"Oh. ", Maura said. "How rude of me. Dr. Maura Isles. The new Chief Medical Examiner."  
>Frankie was pale with shock. "The new ... what?"<br>"Chief Medical Examiner.", Maura repeated and drew her eyebrows together. "Why does everyone react with so much surprise?"  
>Frankie's eyebrows shot up. " Uh ...", he said and winced when someone hit his arm. "Ma, what?"<br>Angela glared at him and pointed at the still smiling Maura. "Would you at least be polite and introduce me to your lovely acquaintance? Bad enough that your sister excludes me from her life…"  
>Frankie stifled a loud groan and rolled his eyes. "Sorry.", he muttered and took a deep breath. "Dr. Isles, let me introduce you to my mother Angela Rizzoli. Ma, this is Dr. Maura Isles, the new Chief Medical Examiner."<br>Angela rolled her eyes too and held her hand toward the blonde. "Nice to meet you."  
>Maura shook the hand and smiled. "Likewise."<br>Angela pursed her lips and ran a cloth over the clean counter. "So ... you've been in Janie's garage?!"  
>Maura looked at Frankie and then back at Angela. "I thought that Jane's good friend runs the garage."<br>Frankie briefly closed his eyes. Just that he had feared… Jane would hook up with a woman who risked their cover.  
>"Vince Korsak, yeah.", Angela said and nodded. "Yeah, I know him. A few months ago he had worked here, in the homicide unit. Just like Jane and Detective Frost. It's kinda strange. The three had resigned on the same day and opened this garage."<br>Maura's jaw dropped in surprise to the floor. "Jane was a cop?"  
>Frankie looked seriously at her and cursed his mother. "It's ... it's a long story.", he said and praised the Lord as he saw Cavanaugh, who wanted to talk to him. "I ... I really have to go. I'm sorry. It was nice to meet you again, Dr. Isles."<br>Maura watched Frankie leave, still baffled.  
>Angela sighed deeply "It's always like that. With him and with Jane."<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Vince Korsak locked the door of the garage and turned to Jane and Frost. "We have a clear order, Jane. We need to infiltrate this street racer gang. What's the problem?"<br>Jane wiped her oil-covered hands in an old cloth and frowned. "The car isn't ready. I couldn't pull off a shakedown."  
>Korsak opened an unmarked file and typed on a photo of a Latino. "You've provoked Pablo Sanchez, and as you said, you can beat him blindfolded."<br>Jane threw the cloth in a corner and shrugged. "I beat him in my old Ford and blindfolded."  
>Frost rolled his eyes and folded his arms over his chest.<br>Korsak glanced at the Italian. "Then prove it and drive tonight's race against him."  
>Jane pointed at the Mitsubishi. "We have just installed the nitrous oxide tank, Korsak. Are you aware of what could happen if it explodes? Not only the case goes to shit but also the car ... including me in it. Is that what you want?"<br>"We installed the tank a week ago, Jane.", Frost replied.  
>Jane looked at him and drew her eyebrows together. "And with it a bunch of faulty connection hoses. I don't know about you, Frost, but I quite like my life."<br>"We need results, Jane.", Korsak said seriously. "And the big bosses also get jittery."  
>Jane grabbed a bottle of water from the small fridge underneath the counter. "Then they should race. I won't."<br>"Don't make me fo ...", Korsak said and was cut off by a sharp knock against the glass door. "Can't people see that the garage is closed?", Maura's voice sounded clearly, followed by another knock.  
>Jane placed the bottle on the counter and started walking. "What now?", she muttered and unlocked the shop door. "Maura, what are you doing here?"<br>Maura squeezed past the Italian. "You lied to me."  
>Jane looked at her confused and drew her eyebrows together. "In what way?"<br>"You said that you've always wanted to be a mechanic.", Maura replied, sternly.  
>Now Jane lost the thread. "Excuse me?"<br>Maura pressed her lips together and crossed her arms over her chest. "You told me that you really like this profession. But when I got myself a cup of tea, I got to know that you were a cop. A homicide Detective to be exact. Just like your friends Frost and Korsak. Do you think that I am an idiot that can be fooled? What did you plan to do with all this? Did you use your story as a simple worker to get laid?"  
>Jane had no idea when she had stopped breathing or when her heart was beating no longer. But this statement made her escape from the ossification. "What? No. I didn't know you until yesterday, Maura. I ..."<br>"Jane, we have to ...", Korsak said when he rounded the corner and stopped when he saw the blonde woman. "Oh ... Sorry."  
>Jane pressed her lips together and licked them. "I said no, Korsak. Not tonight. It's my ass we're talking about. Would you please leave us now? Thank you."<br>Korsak threw his hands up in the air and disappeared again.  
>Jane took a deep breath and looked at Maura. "Let's get out of here ... Then I'll tell you everything."<br>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
>Jane sat on a park bench in Franklin Park and blinked against the sun. "I guess that you met my mother."<br>Maura smiled a little. "She's a very lovely woman."  
>Jane snorted but didn't look at Maura. "As long as you are not related to her.", she put her elbows on her knees and leaned on them. She knew that she had to tell Maura the truth. She just had to decide what parts she revealed and the ones she shouldn't. "It is true. I ... no, we were Detectives of Boston Homicide. Korsak, Frost and I. We'd investigated a series of murders. People and colleagues called us Boston's finest because we had an incredible success rate. And we started to believe that. And then we got this one case that went right underneath your skin. It was about kids, reckless teenagers who wanted to belong somewhere. Mostly they were executed by a shot to the back of their heads. Though some of them were tortured to death.", she paused and rubbed her hands when she looked at them. "One evening, as I walked to my car, a boy came up to me. He maybe was just eighteen, I'm not sure. Anyway, his name was Miguel Rivera. He was recruited by a Latin street racer gang. And all the dead boys and girls were Hispanic. Miguel had told me that he knew all the victims. That they were all members of the gang he was. And that he feared for his life because they all were just foot soldiers. I assured him that he was safe, that I was watching his back. Though I also said that I need a source which confirmed everything, a man in the middle of action. Miguel became our CI."<br>Maura frowned deeply. "You talk all the time in the past tense about Miguel."  
>Jane leaned back again and raised her eyebrows, sighing deeply. "I'd had a forty-eight hour shift when I was called. A male body was found near the Revere Park. Of course I immediately drove there and met Frost and Korsak. Frost always had an sensitive stomach and vomited in the bushes as I arrived. Korsak immediately told me that it was bad."<br>Maura already knew that the body Jane was talking about was Miguel's. "What happened to Miguel?"  
>Jane exhaled loudly and shook her head, then her eyebrows raised in thought. "He was one of those who got tortured to death. The blood supply to his tongue has been interrupted with a pair of pliers. He was beaten black and blue. All ten fingers were broken in several places, his knees were smashed. But he never told that he was a CI."<br>"What was the cause of death?", Maura wanted to know.  
>Jane briefly raised her eyebrows. "Suffocation. All the torture wasn't enough so the murder pulled an plastic bag over Miguel's head. And while Miguel was being tortured and killed, I sat at my desk and drank coffee."<br>Maura closed her eyes and sighed. "That's not the truth, Jane."  
>Jane vehemently nodded. "Oh no, it is. That's what the autopsy report of Miguel says. Well not exactly 'Miguel Rivera died while Detective Jane Rizzoli drank coffee and talked about her plans for the weekend while her CI got killed '. But I definitely know what I was doing at his time of death."<br>"Jane ..", Maura sighed.  
>Jane looked full of guilt and Maura's heart broke. "I've let him down, Maura. I promised that I have his back and I've let him down. He's dead because of me. I've failed."<br>Maura licked her lips and put an reassuring hand on Jane's thigh. "Did you leave the BPD because of this? Because Miguel died?"  
>Jane stared at Maura's comforting hand and took a deep breath. She had opened up like never before and yet a part of her story was still a lie. Miguel Rivera's death was the reason she'd tried to bring the street racer gang down. Why she'd begged her Lieutenant to let her do this. And of course Frost and Korsak had followed her. So they had resigned collectively after an argument with Cavanaugh. For appearance's sake of course. They were all of course still members of the BPD. "Yeah."<br>Maura took Jane's hand in her own. "You're a good person, Jane."  
>Jane stared at the hands and sighed. "How can you say that?"<br>Maura smiled reassuringly. "I have a good knowledge of human nature."  
>Jane had to swallow hard and squeezed Maura's hand. "I'm sure of that."<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Jane sat at a table and mused over an file. Everything took an unexpected turn. Things happened that she hadn't planned. Things she had no control about. For example, she didn't expected that she would meet a stunningly beautiful woman and that they would move on a stage Jane didn't know yet. She looked up as someone sat down across from her and smiled when she saw Frankie. "Hey."

Frankie looked at her long. "Hey."

Jane closed the file and leaned back in her chair. "What happened?"

Frankie sighed and looked briefly at his hands. "Ma has almost bust your cover."

Jane had to smile about the care of her brother. "I know. Maura came here aft she had talked to Ma."

"You told her the truth?"

"Kind of."

Frankie drew his eyebrows together. "What does that suppose to mean?

Jane licked her lips and sighed. "I told her the bare necessities. About Miguel and why I'm in this situation."

Frankie lowered his eyebrows. "But you didn't tell her that you're still a cop."

Jane got up and walked to the coffee maker. "No."

Frankie exhaled loudly and ran both of his hands over his face. "Damn, Jane. What will you do if she fall in love with you?"

Jane poured herself a cup of coffee and drew her eyebrows together. "I don't plan to let it go so far."

"This is something that you can't control.", Frankie replied louder.

"I know.", Jane said as loud as her younger brother. "I know that myself, Frankie."

Frankie stared at her. "So ... What are you doing? Make this woman fall in love with you and then break her heart?"

"Do you realize what you talking about?", Jane almost growled, the coffee was long forgotten, "I know this woman for a little bit more than twenty-four hours and you talk about love."

Frankie leaned back in his chair. "Wow, I'm impressed. You know Maura for more than twenty-four hours and haven't get her laid yet?"

Jane's eyes grew large and her gaze became dangerous. "Don't go there, Frankie."

Frankie shrugged. "Why not? For Amanda you only needed a few hours."

Jane stared at him and gritted her teeth. "I didn't knew that she dated Tommy."

"Tommy talked of nothing else.", Frankie yelled.

Jane opened her mouth to replie something as Korsak entered the break room. "What the hell is going here?"

Jane still stared at Frankie and breathed heavily. "Nothing. Frankie was about to leave."

Frankie huffed and started to walk.

Jane looked after him and closed her eyes.

Korsak placed an hand on her back. "You okay?"

Jane looked at him and smiled a little. "Yeah."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane sat behind the steering wheel of her Mitsubishi and stared at the lit-up house. She knew that she really shouldn't be here, in Beacon Hill. It was only complicating the things. And feelings would get hurt at the end. But after the confrontation with Frankie Jane needed company.

Jane had asked a good friend in the BPD to find out Maura's address. And here she was, in Beacon Hill, in Maura's street. She took a deep breath, unbuckled her seat belt and got out of the car.

On the way to the house Jane had played through all explanations why she showed up. She rang the bell and took another deep breath. Jane had to smile as Maura's face appeared in the little side window of the door.

Maura opened the door and looked surprised at the Italian. "Jane?"

Jane smiled coyly. "Hi."

"What are you doing here?", Maura wanted to know.

Jane decided that the truth would be the better decision. "Good I still have connections in the BPD, huh?", she cleared her throat. "Sorry, I should have called before I show up. I didn't want to disturb your evening with your boyfriend."

Maura opened the door a little more. "Don't be ridiculous. The only thing you had disturbed was an evening alone with a glass of red wine and a good book. Please, come in."

"Sorry.", Jane muttered as she stepped over the threshold and closed the door.

Maura took the wine glass from the coffee table and looked at Jane. "Stop to apologize, Jane. It's alright. I must confess, I had to think of you."

Jane's eyebrows shot up. "Really?"

Maura smirked and sipped her wine. "So, what brings you here at this time of night?"

Jane cleared her throat again. "I promised you that we take a spin with the Mitsubishi when we meet again."

Maura ran her tongue over her bottom lip. "That's why you are here at ten o'clock in the night?"

Jane had followed Maura's movement with her eyes and swallowed hard. "Uh ... yeah."

Maura slowly walked toward Jane. "Would you not rather take off your jacket and like to drink something?"

Jane backed away a little. "I don't think that would be a good idea, Maura."

Maura still smirked and put the glass on the little table. "Then I should change my clothes."

Jane looked after her and released a shaky breath. What the hell was going on? Maura hadn't the reference of an boyfriend neither affirmed nor denied. Was this a kind of cruel game? A attempt to win her just for sex? Both possibilities left a bitter aftertaste. Jane wondered if rather she was the one who was about to fall in love. As soon as a woman had offered herself to her like Maura had done, she'd never said no. But with Maura it was different, it was wrong. Or maybe it was this annoying little voice in the back of her head that yelled. 'Stop it! Stop it right now!'.

Jane's train of thought was suddenly interrupted as Maura came back in a simple blue jeans and a white blouse. Jane eyed her from head to heel and smiled. "No matter what you wear, you always look stunning."

Maura smiled and took a black jacket off a hook, "Thank you. Shall we?"

Jane nodded and opened the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane had parked the Mitsubishi in a silent place with the perfect view on the Fenway stadium.

The two woman sat in silence on the hood and looked at the area.

"Up here, it's beautiful.", Maura stated.

"Mhm,", Jane agreed but didn't look at the blonde. "I always come here when I need to get my head free."

"And why am I here?", Maura asked.

Jane looked at her and frowned. "Because I wanted you to see that. I usually hardly take someone with me up here. Actually no one."

Maura skidded a little closer to Jane. "Then I am even more flattered."

Jane smirked. "That you should be."

Maura scrutinized her long. "What troubles you?"

Jane sighed and rubbed her left eyebrow. "A lot of things."

"What, for example?"

"Things I don't want to talk about right now.", Jane replied.

Maura pressed her lips together. "I didn't want to bother you, Jane."

Jane closed her eyes and shook her head. "You don't bother me, Maura. I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I haven't brought you here to spoil the mood of you."

"You don't spoil my mood.", Maura replied.

Jane stared straight forward. "Why didn't you tell me that you have a boyfriend?"

Maura furrowed her eyebrows confused. "What are you talking about?"

Even Jane didn't know what she was talking about or why she felt so disappointed. "As I mentioned your boyfriend, you haven't responded."

Maura didn't want to chuckle but she did.

Jane drew her eyebrows together and looked at the blonde. "What's so funny?"

Maura waved and calmed down again. "I'm ... I'm sorry, Jane. I didn't respond to the statement because I have no boyfriend."

Jane leaned back on the hood. "Why not?"

Maura leaned back too, braced her head on the left hand and ran the right along Jane's jacket collar. "Because, Jane, no man has ever managed to satisfy me completely."

Jane swallowed hard and scrutinized Maura's smiling face. "But women did?"

Maura took a deep breath and shrugged. "Some. Why don't you have a girlfriend?"

Jane raised her eyebrows. "What makes you think I am into women?"

Now Maura ran her index finger along Jane's collarbone. "Your whole appearance and how you look at me."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "How do I look at you?"

Maura shrugged and bit her bottom lip. "Like you want to eat me alive. Since the first day we have met."

Jane grabbed Maura roughly at her wrist and gritted her teeth. She stared into the blonde's hazel eyes. A frightening fire burned in Jane's eyes. The fire of a predator. "You don't know me enough to play that game with me."

Maura held the gaze. "Neither do you know me."

Jane still stared into Maura's eyes as she rolled over and hovered over the smaller woman. Her hand found its way between Maura's legs and Jane growled as Maura pushed her hips into her grasp. "Is that what you want? That I fuck you?"

Maura closed her eyes as Jane began to move her hand between her legs up and down and her breath became shallow. Suddenly a deep moan escaped her throat and her hips shot up.

"So this is what you want.", Jane growled but didn't stopped her movement.

Maura opened her eyes and grabbed Jane's hand. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "Yes. But not now ... or any time soon. And when we have sex I want to be in one of our bedrooms. But before we sleep with each other I want to get to know you. And I want to know what your lips are feel like on mine. And when we have sex that we do it because we have deeper feelings than affection for each other. And that we don't call it fuck but making love."

Jane held the gaze and her eyes softened. She saw nothing but honesty in Maura's eyes. She knew that she had to stop, that she should end it right now. That all was just a lie and that it never could end up good. But her heart yearned for warmth, for a little affection, for a little peace. Her head warned her, told her that it was oh so wrong. But her heart was stronger, gained the upper hand. Jane pulled the hand away and lowered her body a little. She pushed a strand of hair behind Maura's ear and counted the freckles in her face. Jane took a deep breath and kissed the blonde gently, carefully. She pressed her body a bit into Maura's.

Maura kissed the Italian back and ran her hands underneath Jane's jacket along her sides up to her back and closed the distance of their bodies.

Jane smiled and broke the kiss. "You're not only beautiful but taste good too."

Maura smiled broadly. "At this time I doubt it."

"Have you ever tasted yourself?", Jane replied and her eyes grew large as Maura raised her eyebrows.

"It was inappropriate.", Maura chuckled.

Jane blushed crimson. "Sorry."

Maura laughed and ran her hands along Jane's arms.

Jane smirked and kissed the blonde one more time. "Come on, I drive you home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**First of all again thank you**** for reading. Second the car I meant was a Mitsubishi Eclipse GT and not Toyota. So please forgive me.**


	5. Chapter 5

Jane came slowly but surely around again as sun rays kissed her face. She groaned and wanted to turn onto her back but something held her arm tight. Jane froze and her eyes shot open.

Not only the bed felt strange but the bedroom was also unknown. Her heart began to race and her head filled itself with questions. What had happened? With whom was she in bed with. With whom had she ...

"Don't.", stopped a sleepy voice Jane's train of thought. "Stop asking what you are doing here or why you are in my bed."

The voice calmed Jane's heart and she relaxed a little. "I really shouldn't be here ... in your bed."

Maura turned to Jane and looked with tired eyes at the Italian. "We have done nothing wrong, Jane. If you didn't noticed, we're still wearing our clothes.", she paused and smiled. "Well, I wear my nightgown and you're wearing your panties and your tank top."

Jane looked down at herself and frowned. "Oh."

Maura chuckled and skidded closer to the Italian. "Exactly, oh. What did you thought that had happened?"

Jane shrugged and stretched her arms over her head. "I don't know. After the incident on the hood of my car everything was possible."

Maura dared to lay her head on Jane's shoulder. "You then behaved yourself very polite."

Jane stifled a yawn and streched her arms again. "How much have I drunk yesterday? I hardly can remember on anything after we arrived here."

Maura ran a hand under Jane's tank top and held her breath as she felt the pronounced abs. "Not much. You were just very exhausted."

Jane pulled the blonde closer to her and looked at her belly. "I haven't slept well for a couple of days."

Maura looked up and frowned. "Why?"

Jane shrugged and kissed unintentionally Maura's temple. "It's related to my job."

Maura kissed Jane's bare shoulder. "As a mechanic?"

Jane hesitated for a moment and nodded. "Yeah."

Maura didn't stop the kissing and hummed.

Jane started to chuckle and raised her eyebrows. "Are you trying to seduce me?"

Maura smiled and nestled her nose against the Italian's neck. "No, it's just ... you smell like engine oil."

"That's why you trying to lick me clean?", Jane wanted to know and bursted out laughing with Maura. "Jesus, I really drop a brick after another these days. I'm sorry. Yesterday I only had a quick wash before I came here. I take a shower later. If I am allowed."

"But you have no fresh clothes to change.", Maura replied.

"I always have some in my trunk.", Jane said and paused as she realized that the statement must seemed to be pushing. "But I can take a shower later at my apartment."

Maura held the Italian tight to herself. "No, you stay here. I have the day off and want to spend as much,time as possible with you."

Jane kissed Maura's head and smiled. "So, you have today off, huh? Coincidentally, me too. However, I have to do a few things. But if you like you can join me."

Maura kissed Jane's lips and smirked. "You are suddenly so open."

Jane sighed and shrugged. "You said that you want to get to know me better."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Jane came into the kitchen of Maura's house and stopped with a smile as she saw that Maura was still dressed in her nightgown while the scientist stood with the back to her. "I could get used to this sight."

Maura jumped a little and turned around. "What? The sight of me in a nightgown and robe?"

Jane nodded slightly and walked to the kitchen counter. "That and that a woman makes in the morning breakfast for me."

Maura raised an eyebrow and handed Jane a cup of coffee. "Macho."

Jane sipped the coffee and grinned. "I have Italian roots, what did you expect?"

Maura opened her mouth and rolled her eyes in amusement.

Jane chuckled and sat down on a high chair. "Tell me something of you."

Maura poured herself a cup of coffee and raised her eyebrows. "What do you want to know?"

Jane rolled the cup between her hands and shrugged. "I don't know. Tell me who Dr. Maura Isles is."

Maura sighed and sipped her coffee. "I spent a lot of time alone as I was a kid. I was adopted and my father was a professor and my mother, she came from a wealthy family. I was an only child. It's not they didn't love me. It's just I didn't ask for much. I don't think I really knew how. And the less that I would ask for, the less time that they had for me. They were just very involved in their own lives and into each other and ... They sent me to boarding school when I was ten. I actually think that I sent away for the brochure myself. Which they were delighted. I just ... I was very lost."

Jane stared at Maura and had to swallow hard. She had expected much, just not that Maura would open up that much. Jane's heart contracted painfully. Not only because Maura's history, but also because of what she did to the woman. The Italian couldn't imagine that Maura peddle with her story around. Jane could see the tears in Maura's eyes and spread her arms. "Come here."

Maura pressed her lips together and shook her head, trying to hide her tears as she looked down.

Jane sensed that Maura wouldn't come to her and stood up. She walked to the blonde and stopped right behind her. Jane sighed and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. She kissed Maura's neck and rested her chin with a frown on Maura's shoulder. "You were perhaps alone in the past but now you are no longer.", she whispered and tightened the hold. "Because now you have me, Maura. From now on you will never be alone again. Do you understand? From now on, I will never leave your side. Come what may."

Maura closed her eyes and leaned into the embrace. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

Jane also closed her eyes. She didn't know where the words came from, but she knew that she shouldn't have raised Maura's hopes. But maybe she held her own hopes up with those words. Perhaps the words explained this strange warmth that spread through her chest. Jane tightened the hug a little more and made a decision. No matter how much Maura would hate her at the end, Jane would never leave her again. Even if that would mean that she had to become a shadow. "I will never leave you, Maura.", she whispered again.

Maura smiled and wiped the tears away. "I know, Jane."

Jane took a deep breath and broke the embrace. "Good."

Maura turned to Jane and shook her head with an embarrassed smile. "I'm sorry."

Jane smiled a bit and looked softly at Maura. "For what?"

Maura licked her lips and shrugged. "For my outburst."

Jane sat back on her chair and smirked. "Well, it came a little unexpected. I thought we start with ... no idea ... with ... with your birthday."

Maura laughed and wiped away another tear. "I was born on August 7th in 1976 in Boston."

Jane sipped her lukewarm coffee. "That's an start. I was born November 27th also in 1976 and in Boston. Well, we have two things in common."

"Three.", Maura replied and brought her cup to the sink.

Jane frowned in surprise. "Excuse me?"

"We have three things in common."

"Oh yeah? And that would be?"

"We are born in the same year, in the same city and work for the BPD. Well, you have worked for the BPD."

Jane's face darkened. "Right."

Maura sat down next to Jane. "Do you miss it?"

Jane didn't look at her but at the brown liquid in the cup. "What?"

"The work as a Detective.", Maura said.

Jane licked her lips and sighed. "Honestly? Sometimes. Sometimes I miss to carry my gun and my badge with me. But I don't regret my decision. I am ... I am where I should be."

Maura looked at her and frowned. "And why did Frost and Korsak left the Department?"

Jane emptied the cup and grimaced. "Because they are loyal."

Maura noticed that it was a sensitive topic and nodded. "Will you come back when you have done your errands?"

Jane's head shot in her direction and drew her eyebrows together. "I actually thought you would come with me."

Maura smiled a little and shook her head. "I don't want to inflict my company on you, Jane."

Jane snorted and leaned back in her chair. "You don't. I want you to come with me."

Maura smiled and kissed Jane gently. "Then I will come with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maura sat on the passenger seat in the green sports car and watched as Jane interacted with an younger man who almost wear the same overall like Jane did when she worked in the garage. The only difference was that they were in front of a warehouse in the harbor. Everything seemed a litte bit odd to Maura and she had told Jane her displeasure. Jane had called her and told her that everything was okay. But nothing seemed to be okay. That told the body language of the two parties to Maura. Jane's eyes were wide, her body tense and her hands clenched to fists.

The man seemed to be a little bit more relaxed but he always winced when Jane poked into his chest.

Jane almost rammed him her fist in the face as he gave her a shove.

Maura winced and took her phone out of her purse. She dailed 911 and her thumb hovered over the call button. But she waited for their next actions.

Maura could see that Jane's facial muscles twitched but the Italian shoved a thick envelope into the man's chest and pointed at him.

The man held up both hands and handed Jane a packet, that was next to his feet.

Jane grabbed the packer, said something to the man and jogged back to the car. She opened,the driver's door and placed the packet on the backseat. "Time to vamoose.", she said as she sat down and started the engine.

Maura buckled her seat belt and looked at Jane. "What's wrong?"

Jane floored the gas pedal and the car started off with squealing wheels. "Only a small differences of opinion among business colleagues."

Several sports cars passed them by in the way to the warehouse and Jane fixed her eyes on the leader.

Maura grabbed the door handle and pressed her body in the passenger seat. "Jane?"

Jane looked at her and grinned. "Nice spin, huh?"

Maura made big eyes and tightened the grasp at the door. "I liked the one of last night more."

"But that one have more action.", Jane replied and brought the car into a drift with the hand break to take the sharp curve.

Maura closed her eyes and clutched firmly in the seat. "Holy Mother of God."

"You are religious?", Jane laughed and looked at the blonde.

Maura's eyes shot open. "No, I am not. Would you now please focus on the street instead of looking at me?"

Jane laughed amused and slowed the speed down.

Maura relaxed after a while as they drove in silence and licked her lips. "You are not an ordinary mechanic, are you?"

Jane looked on the street and raised her eyebrows. "Why do you think that?"

Maura took a deep breath. "An ordinary mechanic don't get car parts from a shady character. And an ordinary mechanic doesn't flee from a few other sports cars like we did."

Jane gritted her teeth and her facial muscles twitched.

"You're not just an car hobbyist.", Maura stated and looked at Jane. "You are a racer. That's why you have this pimped out Mitsubishi. Are you a member of this street racer gang you told me about. That killed your CI. Is that why you have quiet your job as a Detective?"

Jane made a full stop, ignoring the honking road users. She turned completely in her seat to Maura. Her eyes were hard as stone. "I've never been a member of this gang. **Never**. Am I a racer? Yes. Do I drive races there and then? Yes. But I don't do it just because I need the kick. I do it ... I do it because I owe it to Miguel.", Jane paused and pressed her lips together. "I promised a friend to avenge the crime that the boy became a victim of."

"Even though it can cost you your own life?", Maura asked with an husky voice.

Jane swallowed hard as she saw Maura's face. "I promised it."

"You also promised me to never leave me alone.", Maura replied.

Jane gritted her teeth again. The blonde was right, she had promised that.

She took Maura's face between her hands and kissed her. First gently, but then it became passionately and Jane drew her eyebrows together. She decided to let all those feelings wash over her body and soul that she had locked away for so many years. Since she had broken up with Natalie. And they felt so good. She broke the kiss and caressed Maura's cheeks with her thumbs. "I am a woman who keeps her promises, Maura. Any kind of promises. And those are not just empty words."

Maura leaned her forehead against Jane's and nodded.

Jane smiled and gave Maura a peck. "Okay. Now let's get you back home. This was enough action for one day."


End file.
